newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History of 1977 Homemade
Part 1 Aosth: The Coachnik (1977) Rugrats: Superhero Chuckie (1977) Rugrats: The Big Broomer (1977) Rugrats: The Shot (1977) Rugrats: The Big House (1977) PB&J Otter: Nothin' But the Tooth (1977) Muppet Babies He's a Wonderful Frog (1977) House of Mouse: The Stolen Cartoons (1977) Tom and Jerry Kids: Droopy of the Opera (1977) Barney and Friends: If the Shoe Fits.... (1977) Muppet Babies: Six-to-Eight Weeks (1977) PB&J Otter: Go Away, Gorilla (1977) Aosth Mass Transit Trouble (1977) Aosth: Super Robotnik (1977) Muppet Babies: Remote Control Cornballs (1977) Muppet Babies: Buckskin Babies (1977) Muppet Babies: It's Only Pretendo (1977) Muppet Babies: Quoth the Weirdo (1977) Muppet Babies: Babes in Troyland (1977) Muppet Babies: Operators Are Standing by (1977) Muppet Babies: Puss 'n' Boots 'n' Babies (1977) Muppet Babies: Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (1977) Muppet Babies: Sing a Song of Superheroes (1977) Muppet Babies: Gonzee's Playhouse Channel (1977) Muppet Babies: In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1977) Muppet Babies: Get Me to the Perch on Time (1977) Tom and Jerry Kids: Gator Baiter (1977) Tom and Jerry Kids The Vermin (1977) PB&J Otter: The Dollhouse (1977) Aosth: Black Bot the Pirate (1977) Aosth: Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table (1977) Aosth: Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme (1977) Aosth: Prehistoric Sonic (1977) Aosth: Tails' Tale (1977) Rugrats: Little Dude (1977) Hey Arnold!: False Alarm (1977) Aosth The Robots' Robot (1977) Rugrats Grandpa's Teeth (1977) Rugrats: Real or Robots? (1977) Hey Arnold! World Records (1977) Rugrats Touchdown Tommy (1977) Rugrats Monster in the Garage (1977) Rugrats Candy Bar Creep Show (1977) Tom and Jerry Kids: Mall Mouse (1977) PB&J Otter Come Back, Little Monster (1977) Barney and Friends: Look at Me, I'm 3! (1977) Tom and Jerry Kids: Scrub-a-Dub Tom (1977) Barney and Friends: Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (1977) The New Yogi Bear Show: Come Back, Little Boo Boo (1977) Barney and Friends: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy (1977) The New Yogi Bear Show Yogi the Cave Bear (1977) The New Yogi Bear Show: Slippery Smith (1977) Aosth: Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior (1977) Rugrats: Weaning Tommy (1977) Aosth: Road Hog (1977) Aosth: Robolympics (1977) Aosth: The Mobius 5000 (1977) Sonic X: Sonic's Scream Test (1977) Tom and Jerry Kids: Castaway Tom (1977) The New Yogi Bear Show: Bearly Sick (1977) Barney and Friends: The Exercise Circus! (1977) Tom and Jerry Kids: Maze Monster Zap Men (1977) House of Mouse The Three Caballeros (1977) House of Mouse Dennis the Duck (1977) Pokémon: Friends to the End (1977) Blue's Big Musical Movie (1977) Sonic X: Flood Fight (1977) Angelina Ballerina Princess Dance (1977) Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On (1977) Part 2 Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi It’s Alive (1977) Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (1977) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1977) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1977) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1977) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (1977) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (1977) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1977) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1977) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1977) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1977) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (1977) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1977) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game: The End of the World (1977) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1977) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1977) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is our Future (1977) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1977) Beyblade Final Showdown (1977) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of the Final Battle (1977) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1977) Digimon Fusion: Final Fusion The Fight for Earth (1977) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (1977) Naruto Departure (1977) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (1977) Cyberchase: The Hacker’s Challenge (1977) Beyblade: Shogun Steel The Bridge to the Future (1977) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1977) BeyWheelz A New World (1977) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1977) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1977) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1977) Spider Riders Archna Power (1977) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1977) Yo-Kai Watch Town of Yo-Kai (1977) Dinosaur King Fate of The Cosmos (1977) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1977) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1977) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1977) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1977) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (1977) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1977) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: End of the Line (1977) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1977) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray of Hope (1977) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arc-V That’s a Wrap (1977) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1977) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (1977) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (1977) Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (1977) CN Groovies - Yogi Bear (1977) CN Groovies - Signal in the Sky (1977) CN Groovies - I’m a Super Girl (1977) CN Groovies - Power of the Female (1977) CN Groovies - Chemical X (1977) Music Kumbia All Starz - Chiquilla (1977) Backstreet Boys - More Than That (1977) John & Yoko and the Plastic Ono Band with the Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War is Over) (1977)